Leave the Lies to the liars
by Zimexerz
Summary: Steve struggles with his feeling that he's not willing to acknowledge yet...
1. Chapter 1-Wait what?

Steve relaxed on the couch in the all new Avengers tower. He had noted that even after a month of the building being finished; Tony Stark was still putting the finishing touches on the tower, though honestly this was the least of Steve's concerns. He still had his mind set on how he had woken up, a few short hours ago.

Because, just a few hours ago, Steve had found himself waking up in Tony's bed. Tony Stark, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and not only was he in Tony's bed, he was wrapped around him. He had his arms around him and legs intertwined with Tony's. Trying to slip away from that was complicated but he had managed to do so, without waking the sleeping genius.

Steve sat there and thought, the same thought continuing to run through his mind. How in the world did he manage to get into that position?

**~About a month earlier~**

"Cap't." Tony muttered under his breath as he had passed by the solider, walking towards his blue prints. He kept his head down and he would look away every time he passed by. This wasn't out of the ordinary for Tony, because everyone knew how Tony and Steve NEVER got along. Steve would always try to smile, be polite, but of course, Tony quickly shot it down with crude references that Steve couldn't understand, forcing the man to shut down.

This was one thing Steve never quiet understood. He was the son of the man who LOVED Steve. The man who had created him into the hero he was today. Why wasn't Tony proud? Why wasn't Tony taking pride in his father's work and flaunting him around to boost his already over-the-top ego? Then again, after the recent events with Tony losing his home, maybe he was using Steve as a venting post, surely he could understand, losing a pricey big home like that must of hurt Tony one way or another. All of these thoughts continued to run through Steve's head, as the day died down, and the night came to life. Steve was going to stay at the tower, just like every other avenger. They made a promise to Tony, to test out the rooms, labs, gym and other play rooms just for a while, then give him the results before they left, so he would know if anything had needed upgrading. Of course every Avenger there, besides Bruce and Tony, could honestly care less. Bruce was interested in the labs, and from what Steve had observed, Tony was interested in Bruce.

That night, Steve laid down in the king size bed. He honestly didn't understand WHY he would need such a large bed, but he wasn't going to ask for a downgrade, he could see Tony giving him a fluffy dog bed and replying with "You wanted smaller, right?" That man is nothing but arrogance. Steve knew this all too well. Though that wasn't the only thought concerning Steve's brain. He was also curious as to why he was thinking about Tony so much. He had thought that maybe he was trying to figure him out, trying to understand why Tony never liked him. Though, was it something more?...

Steve's eyes snapped open with this thought. No... Steve couldn't bare the idea of it being something more, he couldn't bare the idea of it being more than wondering why they aren't friends. Yet, here he was thinking he might have strange feelings for the man.

This was absurd! Steve sat up, rubbing his eyes and breathing harshly. No one could ever know of this...No one could ever find out that he thought he might have feelings for another man... They would all treat him like dirt! Tony himself might lock him away...

Steve laid back once more staring at his ceiling. Thinking, and suddenly bursting into laughter. How silly was that. Steven Rogers just thought he might of had feelings for another man! That was just idiotic!

Steve continued to laugh until it died down into a chuckle. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. At this point, he was ready to sleep, because he was afraid if he began to think anymore, he might convince himself of something that isn't true.

Or was it?

* * *

**Ok. So I'm a bit new to fanfiction. Big thanks to Sesshy Snow for helping me with grammar and some wording**

**Anyway, id love an input, there's much more to come. Also, this takes place after Iron man 3, and its a bit AU, because he still has his arc reactor, Plus in my eyes, tony and pepper never happened in this fanfic, they are just super best friends. Anyway this will be based on a roleplay i was in. Also sorry for such a short chapter. I promise they will get longer this is just a prologue **


	2. Chapter 2-Who's idea was this?

With a small yawn, Steve opened his eyes, his room was dark, and he felt awkward...almost out of place. What was that warmth he felt beside him?

Without a second thought, Steve looked over to see a sleeping genius beside him. His brown hair slightly ruffled...His breathing just perfect.. Oh god... what has happened?

Steve quietly sat up, leaning over to Tony, and as he did, Tony opened his eyes and stared up at the captain. His brown eyes where mesmerizing as Steve leaned down, as he did this, Tony sat up to meet his kiss, their lips began to touch, Steve was blushing, and he placed his hand onto Tony's bare chest...sliding his hand down...down...dow..."Sir!"

"Sir! You're being requested!" JARVIS spoke out louder.

Steve's eyes quickly snapped open and he sat up with a small gasp. He was in his room, in the Avengers tower. Oh thank god... That was no more than a dream.

Though, almost too quickly Steve jumped from his bed, realizing he was wearing his clothes he fell asleep in. He quickly changed and brushed out his hair, then headed into the main living room.

"Did you need something...?" Steve asked a bit worried as he looked at Tony, who was tinkering with part of the mark 43.

"You're my Guinea pig."

"I'm your...what?" Steve asked a bit concerned as he stared at the man before him.

"My guinea pig, you know, to test stuff."

"W-what kind of stuff, Tony?" Steve asked a bit startled, yet interested.

"Well, I need you to test my suit for me. I'll be controlling it. You'll just... Be in it." Tony said glancing at the solider.

"If you control it, then why do you need someone inside of it?" Steve asked, and Tony smirked, which made Steve feel a bit sick.

"Well I want to test how well it flies when someone is actually in it. Considering it flies absolutely fine without a pilot, I want to make sure it CAN sustain a human inside, without killing them. Besides if you fall you won't die… probably."

Steve stared at Tony, as if the man had grown a second head, and then sighed heavily. "As much as I'd like to help Tony, I uh... I don't think I could go through with it. I don't want to be really high up above land then suddenly fall."

Tony sighed and sat back. "Yeah, okay. Go back to whatever you were doing then."

With this, Steve turned away from Tony and walked back to his room; once he entered he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why, exactly would Tony ask Steve to do something silly like test his suit? Tony had done it millions of times before, yet here he is trying to get Steve to wear it. What was happening? Though, on another note... Why was Steve having such... vivid dreams about Tony...? Why was he dreaming of kissing this man, when this man really didn't want much to do with him... Why…? But that was when it hit Steve, his eyes grew wide and he got choked up, beginning to laugh, yet the laughter turned into tears.

Steve was afraid. His mind racing as he troubled his thoughts with this new found fact. How could he out of EVERYONE have feelings for Tony? Is this what was supposed to happen? He lay there, grabbed his pillow, and cried into it; trying hard not to be loud but still his muffled pain drew attention.

"Steve, you okay?" Clint.

Clint Barton, or in more widely known, Hawkeye, had wondered past Steve's room after hearing his muffled cries. He had tried to walk by but his conscious made him turn back and go into the room anyway and with a heavy sigh he decided to try to help the man, even though he knew he was crap at this sort of thing. The man obviously needed someone. Why wasn't Natasha here? She would know what to do.

"Steve...?"

"Please, Clint, I-I'm fine... I just...had a sudden flow of emotions... I just... miss... people..." Steve muttered his lie, not even convincing himself, and Clint snorted obviously not believing a word he said, but let it be.

"Oh Uh... Okay Steve, if you say so. But if you want to talk, you know where to find me." He said this and left the room, awkwardly. Yep, Natasha would have been MUCH better at this.  
Steve felt even more alone now. Not that he didn't appreciate the attempt, on Clint's part; but the man's half ass attempt to see if he was alright had just helped Steve sink deeper into self-pity, because now he was thinking of those who had lost 70 years ago on top his already confusing situation. But, Steve swallowed his guilt. He had lied to a team member, even though it was all for a good reason right? The super solider lay in his bed, his face in his pillow as his tears began to subside. This was when Steve's eyes grew dark. The solider stared at his wall, his eyes locked onto it as he thought.

"Why." Steve muttered, continuing to stare.

Why was this happening to HIM? Why did he have to deal with feelings for a narcissistic, billionaire? Better yet, why did it have to be gay feelings? He had never felt this way about anyone else, why did it have to be him? And why did it have to be now? He liked what he had so far in this new life and he knew that if anyone were to find out, he would be disowned as a human. Alone, again...

No. Steve wasn't going to let stupid feelings get in the way, he was going to just let it subside and he was going to be happy. Thinking of ways to rid himself of this...love, Steve had eventually closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Tony relaxed on the couch.

"Sir, you seem to be musing awful loudly is something wrong?" JARVIS spoke with slight sarcasm, yet Tony waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing. I'm feeling a bit...out."

"Out, sir?" JARVIS asked questioningly

"Like... I wish to go out. Have fun, drink a little." Tony replied with a sigh.

"Would you like me to set a date sir?"

Tony laughed "Tonight. Get all the Avengers on the line. I want to tell them personally what is going down."

"As you wish, Sir." With this Jarvis gets quiet and screens begin to stretch out in front of Tony. Each Avengers name popped up on the screen with pictures, and their phones began to ring.

Aggravated, Natasha answered. "What is it Stark?" Tony held up his hand to wait for the others to answer. Soon, Clint, Thor, and Bruce had answered their phones, all having a different reaction to Tony's call.

"So, I've called you all today... To announce... A party!" Tony said pausing between words for dramatic effect with a smile on his face and laughed. "You are all going to attend it. So I need your answers, then I need you to come here, to me."

Thor chuckled and answered happily with "I would love to attend a midgardian party!" He then hung up.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yea I'm in. No funny business" Then she warned as she hung up.

Clint thought this over in his head. Then he sighed deciding not to think about it too much and nodded. "Yea okay, we could all use a little break." He hung up, leaving Tony and Bruce on the line.

Bruce was quiet and Tony awaited an answer.

"Tony... I don't know... Being in a large group of people sounds like a formula for disaster."

"oh C'mon Bruce! It will be great! No one will get in your way I'll be sure of it. Besides you need to let off a little steam."

With a suppressed sigh, Bruce nodded. "Fine, but anything weird starts happening and I'm out."

Tony then hung up the phone with a laugh as the four avengers he had just spoken to, entered the main living room.

"You know calling us Tony was somewhat pointless, we are all in the same tower" Bruce commented.

"I know, isn't technology great?" Tony laughed then realized Steve was missing.

"JARVIS" Tony spoke out. "Wake the Captain."

"Yes sir." JARVIS responded and moments later JARVIS's voice entered Steve's room.

"Sir, I've been instructed to wake you."

Steve rolled over quietly and groaned sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "What time...is it...?"

Jarvis responded, "12:30 PM."

Hearing this Steve quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had dozed off back into sleep... and for what, to have Tony ask AGAIN if he would use the suit?

Steve grumbled and made his way out of bed and over to the door, tired. As he entered the main room, Tony smiled at him and walked over. "Cap't, do you drink?" Steve blinked in sudden confusion but answered anyway. "Well...No...Not really." Tony rolled his eyes and walked away from Steve. "Fine, but it's your loss, I'm throwing a party tonight, and the whole damned world is invited!" As he said this he looked at the TV, to see the news had already spread of Tony's insane idea to throw a party.

Steve rubbed his forehead then sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay so thank you guys if you're reading ;w; i hope you enjoy and alot of thanks to sessysnow for helping with grammar and stuff 3**


End file.
